Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology continues to be an extremely important technology for the fabrication of integrated circuits such as microprocessors, memory circuits, and digital logic devices. In CMOS technology, both p-type devices, such as p-type field-effect transistors, and n-type devices, such as n-type field effect transistors, are fabricated on a common semiconductor wafer.
Some techniques employed in the fabrication of p-type devices may not be compatible with n-type devices, necessitating separate process steps for each type of devices. Therefore, a need exists for techniques that allow for common process steps applicable to both p-type devices and n-type devices.